The Power Of A Heartstone
by Lady Silverress
Summary: She ran as fast as she could out of the gardens. She stopped at the entrance when she heard a terrifing scream. She turned around and looked to see if he was still behind her. "Darien?" She asked when she didn't see him anywhere...
1. Proluge: The Curse

_**The Power Of A Heartstone**_

_**Proluge/ The Curse**_

_**The Moon Kingdom...**_

_It was a peaceful time in the Silver Millienium and none of the planets were more joyful than the Moon. The King and Queen were kind rulers and with the birth of their second child, they couldn't have been happier. They called her Princess Serenity after her mother. King's and Queen's from the surrounding planets came to see the new princess and bare her with gifts. The one that stood out the most though was the Royal family from Earth..._

_The young Earth Prince looked down at the young princess with wide eyes. Her sapphire blue eyes stared up at him and twinkled with delight as she cooed at him. He smiled softly at her as his older brother walked over to him. "I think she likes you, Dar." His brother said softly as he placed a hand on his brother's shoulder. The young prince looked up at his brother. "Shut up, Roman.." Darien growled as he walked away from the bassinet towards his father. Prince Roman looked down at the princess and smiled. "Father, may I go play with Samuel now?" He asked. The king looked down at his son with a smile and nodded. The three year old cheered with joy as he ran off towards the young moon Prince. The King chuckled at his youngest son, when an idea struck him..._

_"Oh Serenity, she is absolutly beautiful." The Earth Queen said softly as she approached her. "Thank you, Juliet." Queen Serenity said with a small smile. "Young Prince Darien and Prince Roman are becoming more handsome, everytime I see them." Queen Serenity compliented. Queen Juliet nodded in agreement. "Yes they are, looking more like their father everyday." She agreed as small pair of hands wrapped around her leg. "Momma..Darien's being mean again!" A small voice cried. Queen Serenity and Queen Juliet looked down at a small little girl with long ebony black hair and midnight blue eyes. She sighed as she kneeled down next to the three year old girl. "Oh Alaynia, it won't be long and you'll have a girl to play with." Queen Juliet said softly._

_"Jonathan, may I have a word with you?" The Earth King asked as he walked up to the Moon King. "Of course, Eric, what is it?" King Jonathan asked. "Well I was thinking..." King Eric began. "I was thinking we could join our two kings with your daughter and my son." "Which son?" Jonathan asked. "Roman." He replied. Jonathan smiled as he spoke. "Well Eric that sounds like a wonderful idea." Jonathan agreed. "Wonderful."_

_Suddenly the lights flickered in the palace and the doors flew open. King Jonathan took a step forward as a shadow figure appeared in the doorway. "Who are you?" He shouted. The shadow figured laughed evilly. "Why young King, I am surprised you don't remember me..." A deep male voice said with disappointment. King Jonathan's eyes widened. "Lord Hector...What are you doing here?" The King growled. Lord Hector grinned evilly at the King. "I came to bare a gift upon the young princess." He replied in a raw tone. "No.." Serenity whispered as she ran over to the bassinet and picked up baby Serenity. "Hector, leave now, you are not welcome here." King Jonathan shouted. "Not before I place a curse on your family, Jonathan. By the Princess's sixteenth birthday, I will bring everything you love in ruins and your daughter will be mine..." He laughed evilly as he vanished..._

_**Now the story begins...**_


	2. Playdate

_**Chapter One: Playdate**_

_**The Moon Kingdom...**_

_**5 years Later...**_

_**Courtyard...**_

_ "DARIEN!, GIVE IT BACK!" Young Princess Serena cried as she reached for her doll. Prince Darien laughed as he held the doll just out of her reach. "Awe, whats wrong meatball head, can't you reach it?" Prince Darien teased. Princess Serena glared at him and crossed her arms. "NO! AND DON'T CALL ME MEATBALL HEAD!" She screamed. "Darien, stop teasing Serena..." A male voice said from behind him. Prince Darien frowned as he turned around and looked at his older brother. "Roman, you sure no how to ruin my fun.." He growled. Prince Roman sighed. "Just give her the doll back." Roman ordered. "You know Roman just because you are older than me, doesn't mean you can boss me around." He said as he turned to the crying five year old. "Here take you stupid doll." He growled as he handed her the doll. She took the doll from his hands and watched him storm off. "Thanks Roman.." Princess Serenity said as she turned her attention to him._

_ "Your welcome, princess." He said as he smiled. "Hi Serena!" A seven year old girl cried happily as she ran up to them. Serena turned and faced her. "Hi Alaynia." Serena said softly. "Come on, lets go play." Alaynia suggested as she took Serena's hand and lead her away from her brother._

_ Darien walked around the other end of the court yard kicking stones around the yard. "What's wrong with you?" Darien turned around to see his friend Samuel walking towards him. "Hey Sam...nothing just bored." Darien replied as Samuel stood next to him. "I know what you mean, want to see who can climb the highest?" Samuel asked as he turned around and faced a tall tree behind them. "Sure." Darien agreed as Samuel began to climb the tree._

_ A few hours later Serena wondered away from the group. She stumbled into the gardens to find a man standing by the fountain. "What you doing?" She asked curiously as she walked towards the man, the danger she was in was unknown to her. The man turned and looked over at her. She stared him in the face, he had dark green eyes and long white hair. He was about medium height and was very thin. He held a scar over his left eye. "You must be the young Princess Serenity.." He said in a hoarse tone. She smiled and nodded in agreement. "Wanna play?" She asked. An evil grin crept across his lips as he walked towards her._

_ "Serena?" Queen Serenity called as she looked around frantic for her daughter. "Are you children sure you didn't see where she went?" She asked as she turned to the four of them. "No, ma'am." They said as they looked at one another. Queen Serenity sighed as she walked away from them and continued looking. He suddenly had a bad feeling wash over him as he watched the Queen leave the courtyard. "Darien are you okay?" Alaynia asked as she waved her hand infront of his face. He blinked a couple time and looked over at her. "Uh..yeah.." He said as he ran away from the group. "Darien, where are you going?" Roman called after him. Darien didn't answer, just kept running. Something wasn't right and he could feel it. _

_ She stared into his dark green eyes and suddenly felt uncomfortable. "I think I hear my mommy calling.." She said softly as she turned to walk away, but the man grabbed her wrist. She screamed out in fear as she tried to pull free. "Leave her alone!" A small male voice shouted. The man looked up and saw a young boy with ebony black hair and blue eyes. He picked up a stone and threw it at the man, hitting him square in the face. "Ahh! You little brat!" He cried out as he let go of Serena. "Darien!" She cried as she ran over to him. "Come on!" Darien cried as he took her hand and they began to run. "You can't run from me Princess!" The man growled as he shot out a green ball of energy at them. They both stopped and stared at the green energy ball hurrling towards them. "Serena run!" Darien cried as he pushed her ahead of him out of the way of the blast._

_ Serena ran as fast as she could out of the gardens. She stopped at the entrance when she heard a terrifing scream. She turned around and looked to see if he was still behind her. "Darien?" She asked when she didn't see him anywhere. "Serena!" Queen Serenity cried as she reached her daughter. "Mama..Darien's in the gardens with a bad man..." She whimpered as tears started to fall down her cheeks. The Queen looked up from her daughter and stared into the gardens. "Serena.." She began softly as she looked down at her daughter. "Listen to me, run inside the palace and find your father. Hurry." She said as she looked back into the gardens. Serena nodded and did as her mother told her._

_ As Serena reached the palace she began screamming for her father. "Papa! Papa!" She cried. "Serena?" He asked as he reached the bottom of the stairs. "Papa!" She cried as she ran to him. "What is it, sweetheart?" He asked as he knelt down infront of her. "Darien...hes...the...gardens...Mama.." She cried as she tried to catch her breath. "Serena, calm down."He said softly as he took his trembling daughter into his arms. "Father!" Samuel yelled as he busted through the side doors. The King looked up as the children ran inside. "What is it?" He asked as he rose to his feet. Just then Queen Serenity walked through the doors, carrying Darien in her arms. "Serenity?" "Jonathan.." She whispered as she collapsed to her knees. King Jonathan ran over to her. "What happened?" He asked as he kneeled down in front of her. "Hector..." She whispered as she fell unconcious._

_ A few hours later the King and Queen of Earth came as soon as they heard. "Jonathan, how is he?" Queen Juliet asked. "The doctor says hes very weak, but he should be alright." King Jonathan replied. "And Serenity?" King Eric asked. "She's okay." "Do you know what happened?" King Eric asked. "Not exactly, they are both still unconcious and poor Serena won't talk to anyone. All I know is Hector is to blame for this.." The King said as anger started to rise. "Are you sure?" Juliet asked. "Yes, it's the only thing Serenity said before she fell unconicous. _

_ "Darien..." A small voice whimpered as she entered his room. She looked over at him lying in the bed so still. "Darien..." She whispered as she ran over to his bed and climbed on top of it. "Please be okay...please..." She whispered as she stared down at him. He had a bandage wrapped around his head and a few cuts and bruises on his arms. She laid her head down on his pillow next to him as tears began to fall down her cheeks again. She wrapped her arms around his arm as she snuggled close to him. She closed her eyes and soon fell fast asleep..._


	3. A Secret

_**Chapter Two: A Secret**_

_**The Moon Kingdom...**_

_ Princess Serena stood on her bedroom balcony and watched her father train six young boys to become knights. Only one caught her attention as she watched him closely. She had fancyed him since the day of her birth, though they often argued and teased one another, the love she had for him only grew stronger with each passing year. She sighed as she leaned against the railing and closed her eyes. "Princess.." A small voice said as they stepped out onto the balcony. She opened her eyes and looked in their direction. "Oh hello, Artemis." She said softly as she bent down and patted his head. He looked up at her. "Is something bothering you?" He asked as he jumped onto the railing and faced her. She stood up and looked back over at him._

_ "It's just not fair.." She whispered. "What's not?" He asked curiously. "Why can't I be free to choose who I want to marry?" She asked as she looked back at her feline friend. He sighed. "Young Princess, the arranged marriage was to unite the Moon and Earth. Your parents sought it in the best interest of the two kingdoms." He replied. "What about what I want? What about whats best for me? Doesn't anyone care how I feel?" She cried softly as she closed her eyes. Artemis sighed for he didn't know what to say. "It just isn't fair..." Artemis watched her closely as she gazed back down at the knights. "If you could choose, who would you choose?" Artemis asked curiously as he stared down at the young boys._

_ She sighed, "What does it matter? He doesn't even like me anyway.." She said sadly as she walked away from the balcony and entered her room. Artemis jumped down and trotted in behind her. "It matters to me Princess, tell me." He urged. She sighed as she sat down on her bed. "Prince Darien..." She whispered as she closed her eyes. Artemis chuckled slightly as he jumped onto her bed. She looked over at him. "What?" She asked. "Nothing Princess, it's just why him?" He asked as he crawled into her lap. "I don't know, everytime I'm around him I get this firey feeling that I can't explain and when I am with Roman, I don't have that feeling. I know I am only ten, but this feeling has always been there since I can remember and it grows stronger everytime I see him." He stared up at her as he was lost in his thoughts..._

_ 'Could it be?' He wondered. "Oh Artemis, please don't tell anyone...I don't want to disappoint mother and father." She pleaded. He smiled softly. "I won't princess, your secret is safe with me." He said. She smiled brightly as she pulled him into a hug. "Thank you." She whispered._


	4. The HeartStone

_**Chapter Three: The Heart Stone**_

_**Venus Kingdom...**_

___Artemis walked up to the Palace on Venus. If anyone could tell him about the heart stone, it would be the Queen of Venus. "Hiya Artemis!" A soft voice cried happily. Artemis looked up to see a young blonde haired girl run up to him. "Hello Princess Mina, how are you doing?" He asked as she approached him. "I am good, have you come to see mother?" She asked curiously. "Yes I have, is she busy?" He asked. "Nope, come on I'll take you to her!" She replied happily. Artemis smiled as he followed the ten year old into the palace._

_ "Mother, Artemis is here to see you!" Mina cheered happily. As she skipped into her mothers study. The Queen looked up from the book she was reading. "Thank you Mina." She said as she dismissed her daughter. Mina smiled as she closed the door behind her. "What can I do for you Artemis?" She asked. He walked over to her and perched up on a stool that was sitting next to her. "Your highness..I have come to ask you about the heart stones.." He said simply. She stared at him for a moment before she stood up. _

_ "What is it that you want to know?" She asked. "Everything your highness, I have heard very little about them and I suspect that one lies inside of Princess Serenity.." He answered. She smiled as she turned and looked at him. "Well Artemis, it is said half of a heart stone lies in all of us." She replied. "Half?" Artemis answered. "Yes, they are very powerful stones and when they become whole they are even stronger, for love is the most powerful thing of all." She answered. "How do the heart stones become whole, your highness?" "You see Artemis a heart stone is a symbol of eternal love and some find their soulmates and some never do. But when those that do, their heartstones become whole and they will share eternal love, bound to their heart stones. When a heart stone meets with its other half, it burns inside of its carrier until they fall in love." The Queen explained. _

_ Artemis sighed. "What made you think of the heart stones?" She asked. "Because Princess Serenity told me she feels this firey feeling inside of her everytime she's around Prince Darien...She claims it has been there as long as she can remember." He answered. The Queen smiled brightly at him. "You know I remember some time ago, Queen Serenity telling me how fond Princess Serenity took to Prince Darien so quickly. She said as a baby Princess Serenity was fasinated with him and that everytime she saw him there would be a twinkle in her eyes. I didn't think any of it then, but now it seems as though they are predestined soul mates." "But the princess has been betrothed to Prince Roman, their love can never be." Artemis stated sadly._

_ The Queen continued to smile. "Don't worry Artemis, I have a strong feeling everything will work out right, in the end." She said softly as she patted him on the head. "I hope you are right, your highness." _


	5. Knights Of Justice

_**Chapter Four: The Knights of Justice**_

_**The Moon Kingdom...**_

_**Four years later...**_

_ It had been nearly fourteen years since the curse had been placed upon the Royal family. Most of the people of the moon had long forgotton about the curse, but the King, however had not. For last ten years he had been training his army for the day when Lord Hector would return. The past seven years he had been working with a small group of young men, training them to become knights. They would help protect the princess from Lord Hector. _

_ King Jonathan walked into training room as six young men stood beside one another and bowed before the king. "Hello young knights, I have something for all of your hard work these past seven years." The King began. They all stood up tall and stared at the King. _

_ King Jonathan walked up to the first young man to his right. He was about 5'6 and had medium brown hair and blue eyes. He wore a dark green armored knight's suit with a long dark green cape that fell from his shoulders. "Sir Ken of Jupiter, I am honored to present you with this gift." The King began as he gave the young seventeen year a golden sword handle with the embelem of Jupiter in the center of it. Ken took the handle from the King and bowed. The King gave him a small smile and walked over to the young man next to him.._

_ He was about 5'5 and also had medium brown hair and hazel eyes. He wore a light blue armored knight's suit that looked identical to Ken's only light blue. "Sir Greg of Mercury, I am honored to present you with this gift." The King said to him as he gave him a golden sword handle with the embelem of Mercury in the center of it. Greg aslo bowed to the king as he took the handle from him.._

_ King Jonathan stood infront of the third knight. He was about 5'8 and had dark brown hair that hung on the back of his neck and just barley in his eyes. His eyes were dark brown as well. He wore a red armored knight suit. "Sir Chad of Mars.." He began as he repeated himself. He gave him a golden sword handle with the emblem of Mars in the center of it..._

_ "Sir Trevor of Venus..." He began as he stood infront of the fourth knight. He was about 5'10 and had sandy blonde hair and deep blue eyes. He wore the same knight suit as the others and only his was orange. When the king finished he took the golden sword handle with the emblem of Venus in the center of it._

_ King Jonathan stood back and faced the four young men. "Knights these sword handles hold great power that you will need for the upcoming battle with Lord Hector. To activate this power shout out your planets name then knight power, then the blade of the sword with appear. Ken you try." King Jonathan intsructed. _

_ Ken nodded and stepped forward. "__**Jupiter Knight Power!**__" He yelled. Green light bolts swirled around the sword handle and a green blade appeared out of the bottom of the handle. Lighting bolts swirled around the blade as Ken and the other stared at it in awe. "Now Ken I want you to aim at the wall behind you and shout out Jupiter Lighting Bolt Crash." Ken nodded and turned around and aimed his sword towards the wall. "__**Jupiter Lighting Bolt..Crash!**__" Ken shouted as the sword glowed bright green and a large lighting bolt shot from the tip of the blade. It hit right where Ken had aimed it. A black burned mark was imprinted on the wall. _

_ "Well done Ken." King Jonathan said as he placed a hand on Ken's trembling shoulder. Ken stared at the wall in disblief. "Now the rest of you follow suit." King Jonathan ordered. The others nodded and turned and faced the wall Ken had just hit. "__**Mercury Knight Power!**__" "__**Mars Knight Power!**__" "__**Venus Knight Power!**__" The other three shouted. Blue beams swirled around Gregs sword handle as a blue blade appeared and the end of this handle. Orange and yellow flames swirled around Chads handle as a red blade appeared with flames swirling around the blade. Orange beams swirled around Trevors handle as a orange blade appeared at the end of his handle._

_ "Now Greg your up next. I want you to shout Mercury Ice Crystals Shatter." King Jonathan said. Greg nodded and pointed his sword at the wall. "__**Mercury Ice Crystals...Shatter!**__" He shouted as a blue ball of energy formed at the tip of his sword and shot out tiny ice particles at the wall. When he was finished the King turned to Chad. "Chad, Mars Fire Storm Ignite." Chad nodded and turned to the wall. "__**Mars Fire Storm..Ignite!**__" He cried out as a beam of swirling fire shot from the tip of his sword and hit the wall. "Trevor, Venus Solar Beam Smash." Trevor took a deep breath and aimed his sword. "__**Venus Solar Beam...Smash!**__" A bright yellow beam of light short from his sword and crashed into the wall. _

_ "Well done, boys." King Jonathan said as he walked away from them. The other two young boys that hadn't recieved a sword handle stared at the King. King Jonathan pulled out two more sword handles and approached the other two boys on the left side of the room. He stood infront of his son, who was also about 5'10 with golden blonde hair and sapphire blue eyes, he wore a white and silver armored knight suit. "Samuel...I want you to shout out Moon Prince Power." King Jonthan said as he handed his son a silver sword handle with the golden crescent Moon emblem int he center of it. King Jonathan then turned to the other boy. He was the same height as Samuel. He had dark ebony black hair, and mid night blue eyes. He wore a black and red armored knight suit. King Jonathan handed him a black sword handle with the Earth emblem in the center of it. "Young Prince...shout out Earth Prince Power." _

_ Both boys turned around and faced the target wall. "__**Moon Prince Power!**__" Samuel shouted as a silver light swirled around his sword as a silver blade appeared and glowed brightly. "__**Earth Prince Power!**__" Prince Darien shouted as red light swirled around his handle until a red blade appeared and it glowed a bright shade of red. "Now Samuel, Golden Moon Beam Parish." King Jonathan ordered. "__**Golden Moon Beam...Parish!**__" He shouted as he aimed at the stone wall. A golden beam shot out of the tip of his sword and hit the wall forcefully. "Darien, Earth Rose Beam Slice." Darien nodded and aimed the sword at the wall as the others watched him. "__**Earth Rose Beam...Slice!**__" He cried out as a red beam shot from the tip of his sword and shot at the wall. When the dust faded there was a slash mark next to Samuel's dent in the wall._

_ "Well done boys and welcome to the Knight of Justice. That is all for todays lesson, as you know Princess Serenity's birthday is tomorrow so there will be no training. We will continued you this the day after tomorrow, is that understood?" The King asked sternly. "Yes Sir." The boys said together. "Good, no go on and get some rest." The King said as he dismissed them. Their blades vanished and they bowed before the king before exiting the trainging room._


	6. Birthday Masquarde

_**Chapter Five: Birthday Masquerade**_

_**The Moon Kingdom...**_

___For Princess Serena's fourteenth birthday party the King and Queen decided to throw her a masquerade party. Princess Serena was up in her room figuring out what to wear when a knock came at her door. "Come in." The young princess hollered from her large closet. "Serena, dear, are you ready?" A soft femine voice asked as she entered the room. The young princess poked her head out of the closet. "Mama I can't find my costume.." She whined. The Queen smiled softly at her daughter as she walked towards the closet door. "Well then we will have to make one out of what you have." The Queen said gently as she looked through her daughters dresses. "Here we go." She said as she pulled out a silver shimmering dress. "Put this on and I will be back in a moment." She said as she handed her daughter the dress and left her room._

_ Serena put on the silver dress and her silver glittered dress shoes. After a few moments the Queen walked back into her daughters room holding a large silver box. "What's that mama?" Serena asked as her mother sat the box down on her bed next to her. "This my dear, is the rest of your costume. " She said as she slowly opened the lid of the box. The young princess's eyes brightened up at what was in the box. The Queen pulled out a large set of white feathered wings. Princess Serena stood up and turned her back to her mother as she gently pinned the wings on to the back of the dress. When the Queen was finished she turned her daughter around and pulled out a silver mask that was out lined with white feathers to match the wings. Princess Serena giggled as she skipped over to her vanity mirror and looked at her refelection. _

_ "Oh mama, it's perfect!" Serena squealed as she ran to her mother and hugged her tightly. "Thank you." She whispered. The Queen wrapped her arms around her daughter and hugged her back. "Your welcome dear. Now come on, you don't want to be late for your own party." Queen Serenity said as she pulled out of the hug. Serena nodded and followed her mother out of her room._

_ They stood at the top of the stairs and looked down at the ball room. "Have a magical night my dear." The Queen said as she walked away from her daughter. Serena took a deep breath as she stared down at all the people who had come to her party. After a moment she lifted the front of her dress and slowly glided gracefully down the stairs, leading to the ball room._

_ On the right side of the room there was a large group of teenagers taking up two table. At the one table was five young men. Each dressed in a Tuxedo with mask over their eyes. At the other table was five young girls each one wearing a different styled and colored dress and different styled masked. The young girls were giggling and talking amongst themselves when a young man approached them. "Ladies." He said as he bowed. They giggled and smiled at him. "What can we do for you sir?" The one in a red gown asked. "You haven't by any chance seen, my sister, have you?" He asked as he stood tall and smiled. "Depends, who is your sister?" She asked playfully. He stared at her as her long black hair was pulled around and laid over her right shoulder. "Now Rae, my costume isn't that good." He said with teasing eyes. Rae stared at him. "Your right Sam, your costume doesn't hide your identity very well." She said with a sly smile. "And neither does yours." He said as he grinned. "It's not suppose to.." She growled. Sam chuckled slightly at her irritation._

_ The guys chuckled at Rae until she shot them an evil glare. The young man in a black tuxedo looked up from his drink to find what appeared to be an angel walking down the stairs. In that moment he was mesmerized by her beauty and a firey feeling burn intensly inside of his heart. He slowly stood up and walked towards her. "Dar? Where are you going?" Samuel asked as they all watched him walk away from the table._

_ She stepped onto the ballroom floor to be greeted by a man in a black tuxedo. "Princess, may I have this dance?" He asked as he bowed slightly and held his hand out for hers. A soft small of delight spread across her lips as she stared down at his ebony black hair. "But of course, Prince Darien." She said sweetly as she placed her hand in his. He smiled softly as he gently lead her to the center of the dance floor. _

_ "Look you guys!" The blonde haired girl sitting next to Rae squealed as she pointed at them. "Are they really dancing together?" Rae asked in shock. "Looks that way." Samuel answered as he sat down next to the blue haired girl. "I can't believe this..usually they are at each other's throats." The brunette girl said in shock. The others chuckled as they watched in amazement._

_ He stared into her beautiful sapphire blue eyes as they danced gracefully across the floor. 'I never realized how beautiful this meatball head was.' He thought to himself. She stared back into his mid night blue eyes and found herself lost in them. 'This night couldn't be anymore perfect.' She thought._

_ The King and Queen watched them from the balcony, that over looked the ball room. "Oh Jonathan, look at them." Queen Serenity said with a smile. "Yes, I see them. They are finally getting along. " He said softly as he placed an around the queens waist. "Yes and they almost look like their in love.." The King frowned at his queen's statement. "I hope that's not true.." He said sadly. The Queen looked up at her husband. "Why is that?" She asked. "Oh Serenity, don't you remember? Eric and I came to an agreement that Serena and Roman would be married." "Right..." She answered sadly as she gazed back down at the two._

_ "Ouch!" Darien groaned as Serena accidently stepped on his foot. She turned a bright shade of red as they stopped dancing. "I'm so sorry." She whispered. "Watch what your doing, meatball head." Darien groaned. She could feel her heart racing and a knot tighting up in her stomach. "I was wondering when your ol' jerk self was going to come out." She said angerily through greeted teeth. "Well if you had been paying attention and hadn't stomped on my foot.." He began as he looked up at her as they stood in the center of the ball room. Hurt and frustration was shown all over her face as she stood there silently staring at the blue marble floor. He sighed and lifted her chin with his finger, so he could look into her beautiful blue eyes. _

_ "I'm sorry, Serena." He said softly as she stared into his eyes. "Do you want to continue dancing?" He asked. "Are sure you want to? I might step on your feet again." She asked nervously. He smiled as he noticed the nervous look in her eyes. "Yes." He said as he pulled her close to him as they began to dance again. Her heart began to race once again as she tensed up. "Relax, it just me 'the big ol' jerk." He whispered as he stared into her eyes. She looked up at him and smiled trying to hide her nervousness._

_ While the two of them danced Samuel stood up and looked over at the young princess in black. "Princess Alaynia, would you do me the honor of having a dance with me?" He asked as he held out his hand for her. She looked up at him and smiled. "Of course." She said as she stood and took his hand. He led her to the dance floor as they began to dance. The four remaining Knights followed suit and asked each princess of their planet to dance._

_ As they became lost with in another, everyone around them seemed to vanish from their minds. Then suddenly a strange feeling washed over her. Darien watched as her beautiful smile faded and was replaced with a frown. "What's wrong?" He asked. Cold chills ran down her spin as she stopped dancing. "Serena?" Darien asked as the lights flickered and the windows to the ballroom shattered. She heard screams come from all around her as she felt Darien's strong arms wrap around her and pull her close to him, to shield her from the shattered glass that flew around them._

_ A shadow figure appeared in a dark cloud as everyone looked up at him. "Lord Hector...Why have you come?" King Jonathan shouted angerily. Lord Hector said nothing as he shot a dark blast of energy at the King and Queen. They quickly jumped out of the path of the blast as it hit the wall. Suddenly several of Lord Hector's men appeared in the ballroom. Party guest ran to the nearst exits screaming in terror. Darien looked down at Serena. "Come on.." He whispered as he took her hand and ran towards the nearest exit. "Not so fast!" Lord Hector shouted as the exit doors slammed closed. Darien and Serena stopped in front of the closed doors. _

_ "She's mine, Earth Prince..." Hector growled as he turned his attention towards them. They turned around to find Hector walking towards them. Darien pulled Serena behind him as he pulled out his black sword handle. "In your dreams, Hector...__**Earth Prince Power!**__" Darien shouted. A red light swirled around him and his sword as his black and red armored knight suit appeared along with a red blade. "__**Earth Rose Beam..Slice!**__" He shouted as he aimed his sword at Lord Hector. A red beam shot from the tip of the blade and hurrled towards Lord Hector. "Ahh!" Hector growled as the beam sliced the side of his arm. _

_ "__**Jupiter Lighting Bolt..Crash!**__" Jupiter Knight yelled as the blade of his sword glowed bright green. A lighting bolt shot out of the tip and killed a few of Hectors men. "__**Mercury Ice Crystals...Shatter!**__" Mercury Knight yelled as his ice crystals pierced through a few of Hectors men. Lord Hector looked around as he watched the knights one by one kill his men. Anger rose inside of him as he rose in the air. "This isn't over...Jonathan...I will return and your daughter will be mine..." He growled as he vanished. _


	7. Birth Of The Sailor Soldiers

_**Chapter Six: Birth of The Sailor Soldiers**_

_**The Moon Kingdom...**_

___Princess Serena and her friends all stood out in the courtyard waiting for her mother. "Serena, do you know what this is about?" Her blonde haired friend asked. "No Mina, mother didn't really tell me much about this meeting." Serena answered. _

_ "Hello girls.." A gentle voice said from behind them. All six girls turned around to find Queen Serenity standing behind them with Luna. "Hello Mother, whats going on?" Serena asked. "Well Serena dear, as you all know, Lord Hector isn't going to stop til he has Serena." Queen Serenity began as the girls nodded. "Luna and I have designed some special pens for you." She said softly as held out five transforming pens the color of their respected planets. She handed each of them a transforming pen. "Wow these are beautiful." The blue haired girl said. The Queen smiled at her. "Yes they are, but they hold great power as well." She said as she turned to her daughter. She held out a gold round compact and handed it to her. Serena took the compact from her mother and stared at it. It was gold and had a crescent moon ingraved on it._

_ "Now...Ami, Lita, Mina, Alaynia and Rae, hold the pens in the air and shout out your planets name then power." The Queen instructed. They nodded as they did as they were told. "__**Mercury Power!**__" "__**Mars Power!**__" "__**Venus Power!**__" "__**Jupiter Power!**__" "__**Earth Power!**__" The five girls shouted. A rainbow of colors swirled around the five girls as they transformed into warriors. When they were finished they looked down at their clothes. "Wow!" Venus giggled. She were a orange and white sailor suit with a dark blue bow over her chest and a yellow bow on her lower back. In the middle of her forehead laid a golden tiara with an orange gem in the center. Mars's uniform was exactly the same only red and with a purple bow infront of her chest and a red bow on her lower back. Jupiter's sailor suit was a dark green with two pink bows. Mercurys sailor suirt was blue with baby blue bows. Earth's sailor suit was black with red bows in front and back._

_ "Very good, now Serena.." She said as she turned to her daughter. "Place your hand in the air and shout out Moon Prism Power." Serena nodded as she placed the compact in the center of her dress and rose her hand into the air. "__**Moon Prism Power!**__" She shouted. The girls watched with wide eyes as the princess floated in the air as pink and red ribbons surrounded her body forming a red white and blue sailor suit. "Total cool!" Serena said as she admired her clothes. The five young girls laughed at their friend._

_ "Okay girls." Luna said as she perched upon a stone pillar, facing the girls. "I want you all to concentrate and aim at your target." Luna instructed sternly. The girls stopped giggling and stare at the small black cat. "What's our target?" Mercury asked. "I want you to aim for that tree a few feet in front of you." She said as she pointed to the tree. "Mercury your up first. Aim for the target and when your ready shout out Mercury bubbles blast." Luna said. Mercury nodded and stared down at her target. "__**Mercury Bubbles..Blast!**__" She cried. A surge of power ran through her body as a small blue ball formed into her hands she spun around and crossed her arms infront of her face and released the energy. The blue ball of energy flew towards the tree and as it hit burst in to a mist. "Well done Mercury." Luna said. Mercury blushed and looked over at Luna. "Thank you." She said softly._

_ Jupiter was next to attack. "Jupiter shout out Jupiter thunder crash." Luna hollard. Jupiter nodded and powered up. "__**Jupiter Thunder...Crash!**__" She cried as her tiara gem extended in the air and a lighting bolt shot from the sky down to her tiara. Lighting bolts surround her her body as she crossed her arms in front of her chest and then released. Many swirling lighting bolts hurrled towards the tree. As the bolts of lighting hit the tree it left a black mark on the bark. "Very good, Mars your up." Luna said. Mars took Jupiters spot and waited for her power to be given to her. "Mars you will shout out Mars fire ignite." Luna said. Mars held her hand together with her to index fingers pressed against eachother as she aimed them at the tree. "__**Mars Fire...Ignite!**__" She cried as she closed her eyes. A swirling ball of fire appeared infront of her index fingers and then was released at the tree. The fire ball hit the tree, leaving a small burn mark next to Jupiters. _

_ Venus then stepped in Mars's spot and prepared to attack. "Venus you will shout out Venus Crescent Beam Smash." Luna ordered. Venus nodded and pointed her index finger in the air. "__**Venus Crescent Beam...Smash!**__" She cried as she aimed her index finger at the tree. A bright orange and yellow beam shot out from her index finger and hit the tree head on. "Yes!" She squealed as she hit the target. Earth stepped into the spot where the others had stood. "Sailor Earth shout out Earth Rose Petals Strike." Luna instructed. Sailor Earth nodded and turned to the tree. "__**Earth Rose Petals...Strike!**__" She shouted as she wrapped her arms around her upper body and spun in a circle as rose petals formed around her. She stopped spinning and extended her arms from her body sending the rose petals at the tree. _

_ "Well done, ladies." Queen Serenity said. "Now Serena, I want you to aim your tiara at the tree and shout out Moon Tiara Magic." Luna said. "Um..okay." Serena responded as she turned towards the tree. She took of her tiara and as it turned into a disc. "__**Moon Tiara...Magic!**__" She cried as she tried to aim it at the tree. The disc swirled around the tree and back at them. "Ahh!" They cried as they ducked. The disc smacked into a wall behind them and fell to the ground._

_ "Serena!" The girls groaned as they stood up. "Sorry guys!" Serena said nervously. "Good work girls, we will practice more tomorrow." The Queen said gently as she walked over to them. They all nodded in agreement as Serena walked over to the wall and picked up her tiara. "Don't worry, honey, you'll get it." The Queen said as she placed a hand on her daughters shoulder. She looked up at her mother. "Thanks." She said._

_ Later that night the Queen walked into her bedroom. "How did trainging go?" The King asked as she walked over to her side of the bed. "It went pretty good, the girls did very well except for Serena.." She said as she looked over at her husband. He leaned up and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him. "Don't worry, Serenity, she will get the hang of it soon." The King said softly. "I hope so." The Queen whispered as she laid back into her husbands arms..._


	8. The Gift of A Rose

_**Chapter Seven: The Gift of A Rose**_

_**The Earth Kingdom...**_

_ He slowly entered the rose gardens with a heavy heart. The past year since Princess Serena's last birthday, he had been training really hard and as the King had told him, he was becoming one of the strongest knights. Even stronger than Prince Samuel. Everytime he trained, he thought about her and her beautiful smile that had captured his heart long ago. He hadn't realized until that night, of her fourteenth birthday, how much he cared for her. He looked up at the night sky and stared up at bright shiney moon._

_ "Darien, honey, what are you doing out here so late?" A soft voice asked as they walked up behind him. He turned around and smiled at his mother as she stood in front of him. "Can't sleep." He replied. She smiled brightly as she glanced up at the moon. "Are we missing the Moon?" She asked as she sat down on a stone bench in the rose garden. He was silent as he ran his fingers across the petals of a nearby rose. "Or are we missing Princess Serenity?" His head whirled around and stared at his mother with a surprise look on his face. Her smile widened as his expression confirmed that she was right. "Don't worry, you will see her soon..." She said softly. He sighed as he turned away from his mother._

_ "I know, but.." He began. The Queen listen closely as she waited for her son to continue. "There's so much I want to tell her, but don't know how...Everytime I open my mouth and try to say what I want to say, something totally different comes out." He said sadly. The Queen rose to her feet as she walked over to a rose bush closest to her. "You know Darien...your are exactly like your father." She began as she picked a rose from the rose bush. Darien turned and looked at her. "What do you mean?" He asked. She smiled as she stared down at the red rose. "When your father and I met, he was the same way...instead of telling me kind things I wanted to hear, the words that always came out of his mouth were insults and jokes. Then one night he got up enough courage and brought me out to the rose gardens, where he gave me a red rose. I then knew exactly how he felt." She finished as she looked over at her son._

_ "I am not sure I understand, Mother." Darien said with a puzzled look on his face. She smiled as she walked over to her son. She placed the red rose in his hands and stared into his eyes. "You will, when the time is right." She said softly. He sighed as he looked up at her. "I don't think it matters anyway mother..She is betrothed to Roman." He said sadly. The Queen smiled brightly at her son. "Roman has asked that we lift the arrange marriage, for he has fallen in love with someone else." She stated. "What?" Darien asked confused. "We talked with the Moon king and queen and they have agreed." She answered. "Darien honey, think about what I have told you.." She said as she walked out of the rose gardens. Darien stood there staring at the rose trying to understand what his mother was telling him. He sat there for hours just staring at the rose when an idea struck him. He smiled brightly as he stood up and headed back for the palace. Just maybe he could finally tell her how he truely felt..._


	9. The Power Of The Rose

_**Chapter Eight: The Power of the Rose**_

_**The Moon Kingdom...**_

_ The six young princess's sat around a small round table talking and laughing at eachother. It was now Princess Serena's fifteenth birthday party and she had told her parents she wanted to keep it simple this year. She sat there at the table watching the door, waiting for him to arrive. "Serena?" Ami, the princess of Mercury, asked. Serena snapped out of her trans and looked over at her friends. "Huh?" She asked. The other girls laughed at her. "Who are you waiting for?" Rae, the princess of Mars, asked. She laughed nervously at her friend. "Oh nobody. Why do you think I am waiting for someone?" She asked. "Maybe because your staring at the door?" Lita, the princess of Jupiter, pointed out. "Yeah, so spill Serena! Who are you waiting for?" Mina, the princess of Venus, asked excitedly. Serena sighed as all her friends stared at her._

_ "Okay, okay..I will tell you, but you have to promise you will tell no one!" She said in a stern tone. The girls nodded and listened closely. "Darien.." Serena whispered. "What?!" The girls cried together. "Shh..please keep this quiet...He doesn't know and I am too scared to tell him." She cried softly. The girls faces softened as they watched a tear roll down her cheek. "We won't say anything.." Alaynia, the princess of Earth, said softly as she placed her hand on Serena's hand. She looked up at her friends as they all nodded in agreement. "Thanks." She whispered._

_ "Excuses me, ladies, may I borrow Serena for a moment?" A male voice asked as he approached their table. They looked up to see Prince Samuel standing at their table. "Sure." The girls said together. Samuel held out his hand for his sisters. She smiled as she took his hand. "Samuel, where are we going?" She asked as they exited the ball room. "You'll see.." He said softly._

_ He stood in the center of the gardens next to a large silver fountain. He looked around at the flowers in the garden. The moon had such beautiful flowers and their scent were as sweet as honey. Samuel led Serena into the moon gardens, where she saw Darien standing next to the silver fountain. "Samuel..." She began. He smiled and walked away before she could say anything else. She took a deep breath, before walking towards him. He heard foot steps walking toward him. He stood up straight and looked over at her. "Happy Birthday, Serena." He said sweetly as she stood infront of him. "Thank you Darien, but why did you bring me out her to tell me that?" She asked curiously. "I didn't...I wanted to give you your birthday present." He spoke softly. Shock appeared all over her face. 'Grumpy ol' Darien got me a present?' She asked herself. _

_ He pulled out a red rose and held it out to her. Serena stared down at the flower. It was absolutly the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. "What is it?" She asked as her eyes became glossy. "It's a red rose...it's the most beautiful flower that grows on Earth." He said softly as he stared down at her. She reached her hand for the flower, but something pricked her. "Ow!" She cried as she pulled her hand away from it. "Becareful Serena, it has thorns on the steam." "Now you tell me.." She growled as she held her hand tightly. "Here let me see.." He said as he gently took her trembling hand. She stared at at him as looked over hand and found a red mark on her finger. He gently rose her finger to his lips and kissed it softly. "I'm sorry.." He whispered as he looked over at her. He smiled as he noticed her cheeks were a little pinker than normal. "Thank you.." She said as she carefully took the rose from his hand this time._

_ "Do you like it?" He asked after a moment of silence. She looked up from the rose and stared deeply into his eyes and in that moment all her fears seem to melt away. "I love it...but.." She began as she walked closer to him. "But?" He asked a little nervous as he stared down into her sapphire blue eyes as they twinkled with delight. Before she could answer the trees and flower bushes began to sway back and forth violently. "What's happening?" She asked as they looked around the garden. Suddenly a blast of green light shot at them from the sky. "Ahh!" They screamed as they were blasted apart. Darien quickly rose to his feet as Lord Hector appeared. Darien glared up at him as he pulled out his sword handle. "Not this time, Earth Prince." Hector growled as shot a dark force of energy from his hands at Darien. Before he had time to react he was hit and crashed into the fountain breaking it._

_ "DARIEN!" Serena screamed as he crashed into the fountain. She turned to Hector with a fire burning in her eyes. "__**Moon Prism Power!**__" She cried as she transformed into Sailor Moon. "What?" Hector asked shocked. "__**Moon Tiara...Magic!**__" She cried as she sent her tiara at him. Still stunned Hector didn't move out of the way in time and the tiara hit him in the leg. "Ahh!" He cursed as he yanked the tiara out of his leg and threw it at Sailor Moon's feet. "You are mine, Serenity.." He growled as he lunged for her. "I will never be yours!" She cried as she jumped out of the way and landed next to the rose Darien had given her. She picked up the rose and looked towards Lord Hector as he walked towards her. "I belong to one man and one man only!" She shouted as she tossed the rose at Hector. The rose hurled towards Hector and he moved his head slightly as the rose flew past him catching the side of his cheek._

_ "Ow! Why you little..." Hector began but was interrupted. "__**Jupiter Thunder..Crash!**__" A voice shouted from behind him. He turned around just as the swirling cloud of lighting bolts crashed into him. "Ahh!" He cried as he fell to his knees. "Leave our Princess alone.." Jupiter shouted. "Who..who are you?" He asked through greeted teeth. "We are the champions of love and justice, we will right wrongs and triumph of evil, like you! I am Sailor Jupiter!" Jupiter shouted. "I am Sailor Mars." "Sailor Mercury." "Sailor Venus." "Sailor Earth." The others said as they stood next to Jupiter. Hector groaned as he flew up into the air. "This isn't over Sailor Twits, Serenity will be mine along with the silver crystal.." He growled as he vanished. "We will see about that.." Sailor Jupiter mummbled as they turned to Sailor Moon and Darien._

_ Sailor Moon walked over to Darien and the broken fountain. She kneeled down next to him. "Darien..please be okay, please..." She cried softly as she lifted his head into her arms. She closed her eyes as a single tear fell from her eye and rolled down her cheek as it lightly glowed. It fell from her face and fell onto his lips. After a moment Darien began to groan in pain. Sailor Moon's eyes fluttered open. "Darien!" She cried happily as she stared down at his face. "Serena.." He whispered as he slowly opened his eyes. "I'm glad your okay!" She cried as she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly as he sat up. He groaned in pain as her body slammed into his. "I'm so sorry.." She whsipered as she pulled away. He forced a smile on his face as he pulled her into his arms gently. "It's okay."_

_ "Um..hate to interrupt, but we should be getting back to the party." Sailor Jupiter said as they transformed back into their princess form. Sailor Moon and Darien pulled out of the embrace and looked over at them. They nodded in agreement as they rose to their feet. Sailor Moon closed her eyes and transformed back into her princess form. They all turned and headed towards the entrance of the rose garden, when Darien stopped. Serena turned around and looked in his direction. "Darien?" She asked. He walked over to the rose and bent down to pick it up. He stood back up and turned and looked at her. "Can't forget your present.." He said softly as he walked over to her._

_ He handed her the rose once again. She smiled as she stared down at it and took it gently from his hands. "Serena.." He whispered. "Yes?" She asked softly as she looked up at him. He rose his hand to her face as he stared into her eyes. "I love you, Serena.." He whispered. She smiled brightly as a new set of tears formed in her eyes. "Oh Darien, I love you." She whispered as tears fell from her eyes. A smile crept across his lips as he slowly leaned down closer to her face. He wrapped his around her her back and pulled her closer to him as he closed his eyes and kissed her lips softly. She wrapped her arms around his neck as she kissed him back with tears of happiness falling freely down her cheeks. _


	10. The Capture

_**Chapter Nine: The Capture**_

_**The Moon Kingdom...**_

_ A few months after Serena's birthday they had announced their engagement to their parents. Their parents couldn't be happier for their children and the two kingdoms, that would soon be united..._

_ "Oh Serena..I am so happy for you!" Mina squealed as she pulled her friend into a hug. Serena giggled and hugged her friend back. "Thanks Mina." The five young girls continued to stand around and talk in the courtyard, where the party was taking place. _

_ "I always knew you two were ment for eachother." Roman said as he placed a hand on Darien's shoulder. Darien looked up at his brother. "How did you know that?" Darien questioned. "I noticed it from the day she was born, the way she looked at you and the way you looked at her. Though as the years progressed, you tried to hide it by teasing and being mean to her. That only strenghtened the love that was growing inside of the two of you." Roman said with a smile. Darien stared blankely at his brother. 'Did everyone know it, but them?' He wondered as he gazed around the court yard looking for her._

_ Suddenly the sky darkened and the trees began to sway back and forth forcfully. "Not again.." Serena whispered. "Must be a storm.." Mina said aloud. Then a shadowy force field formed around Serena. Darien and Roman's head turned sharply as they heard someone scream. "SERENA!" Darien shouted as he made his way through the crowd of people that were running the other way. "DARIEN!" She screamed again as she began to rise in the air. "We need the Sailor Scouts!" Luna shouted at the girls. They nodded as they pulled out their transforming pens. _

_**"Earth Power!"**_

_**"Mars Power!"**_

_**"Mercury Power!"**_

_**"Jupiter Power!"**_

_**"Venus Power!"**__ The four girls shouted as they transformed into their sailor suits._

_**"Earth Prince Power!"**_

_**"Moon Prince Power!"**_

_**"Jupiter Knight Power!" **_

_**"Mars Knight Power!" **_

_**"Mercury Knight Power!"**_

_**"Venus Knigtht Power!" **__The six young men shouted as they transformed into their armored knight suits._

_ "__**Earth Rose Beam...Slice!**__" Darien shouted as he jumped on to a table leaped into the air as he swung his sword at the shadowy force field that incased Serena. A red beam sliced a side of the force field and Serena fell out and landed into Darien's arms. "Are you alright?" He asked as he gently put her down. "I think so." She said softly as a man appeared above them. "You can't protect her forever, young Prince...She will be mine." He said calmly as he stared down at them. Darien glared up at Lord Hector as he pulled Serena behind him. As Darien powered up again the ground began to shake from underneath them. "Darien..what's happening?" She cried softly as she griped tightly on this shoulders. "I don't know.." He said as he looked down at the ground._

_ Lord Hector smiled above as he watched the group look around in fear. The ground began to crack around Serena and Darien. "Darien.." Serena cried as she stepped away from him. He turned around and looked at her as he too backed up away from her. Lord Hector laughed evilly as he watched. "__**Golden Moon Beam Parish!**__" A voice yelled from behind Lord Hector. The golden beam of light hit Lord Hector square in the back. "Ahh!" He cried out as he fell to the ground on his knees. The ground stopped shaking and everyone faced Lord Hector. "__**Venus Crescent Beam**__..." "__**Venus Solar Beam**__.." "__**Smash!**__" Sailor Venus and Venus Knight yelled together. Their powers hurrled towards Hector, but he disappeared and reappeared next to Serena. "Ahh!" Serena screamed as he wrapped his arms around her. "SERENA!" Darien and Samuel shouted as she disappeared with Hector._

_ Darien fell do his knees in defeat. "What happened?" King Jonathan and Queen Serenity asked as they ran out to the courtyard. "He took her..." Samuel whispered as he clinched his fist. "No!" Serenity gasped..._

_**Nemisis...**_

___"Let go of me!" Serena cried as she tried to get free from his firm grip around her wrist. He chuckled evilly. "Why would I do that Princess...You belong to me." He said in a tone that frightened her. He continued to drag her down a dark hallway. "What do you want from me?" She asked as they stopped infront of a large black and silver door. "You are going to marry me and we will rule the galaxy together, with your father's silver crystal..." He said as he opened the door. "NO! I WILL NEVER MARRY YOU!" She screamed as she tried to pull away from him. He yanked her close to him. "I am afraid you have no choice..." He whispered as he threw her into the room. She landed on the floor with a thud. "Oh and by the way, tomorrow you will get to watch me destory those friends of yours..." Serena's eyes widened in fear. "No!" She cried as she rose to her feet. "Sweet dreams, Princess." He said with an evil chuckle as he closed the door. _

_ Serena ran to the door and banged onto the door as she cried. "No Please don't hurt them.." She whispered as she slid down to the gray stone floor. "Darien.." She whispered as tears fell down her cheeks. She wrapped her arms around her body and cried silently._


	11. The Light With In

_**Chapter Ten: The Light With In**_

_**The Moon Kingdom...**_

_ They all gathered around inside the conference room. The King stared at the window feeling hopeless. "What are we going to do?" Sailor Venus asked as she looked around the room. "We are going to rescue her!" Sailor Mars shouted as she slammed her fist on the table. "No.." A low voice said. They all looked over at the King. "What do you mean no?" Samuel asked as anger started to rise with in him. "It's begun, there's nothing we can do..." The King said sadly as he turned and faced the group of teenagers. "What has?" Darien asked as he looked up from the floor with his back against the wall._

_ The King sighed as he walked towards the table and placed his hands on the top of a chair. "When Serena was born...Lord Hector placed a curse upon my family and he told me by Serena's sixteenth birthday, everything I love would come into ruin and Serena would be his.." The King said as he closed his eyes. For a moment the room was silent. "Well I won't give up." Darien said as glared at the King. "Son..It's not about giving up or not...I've tried for years to prevent the curse from happening and the plan only failed." The King said as he stared into the young prince's eyes. "I'm sorry son, you must accept what fate has brought to us." The King said sadly._

_ Darien clenched his fist as he closed his eyes and a red light began to glow around his chest. "I will not accept this..I love her and I will do everything in my power to see that she is safe..." He said sternly as the light glowed brighter. The King and the others stared at the light as Darien vanished from the room. "What happened?" Sailor Mars asked as they looked to the King. "I..I don't know.." He said in shock as he stared at the spot where Darien stood._

_**Nemisis..**_

_ "Darien.." Serena whispered as she slowly opened her eyes as more tears fell down her cheeks. A silver light began to glow from her chest. "Huh?" She asked puzzled as she looked down at the light. Before she knew it the light surrounded her and she vanished from the room. _

_**The Moon Kingdom...**_

___Darien appeared in the gardens on the moon, next to the broken silver fountain. He looked around as the red light disappeared. 'What am I doing here?' He wondered as a bright silver light appeared. He closed his eyes until the light vanished. When he opened his eyes, there she stood. "Serena?" He asked in disbelief. "Darien!" She cried as she ran to him wrapping her arms around his waist. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly. "What happened?" He asked as he looked down at her. She looked up from his chest. "I don't know.." She replied as she stared into his eyes. _

_ They walked into the conference room where he had left them. "Serena!" Sailor Mercury's eyes widened as she saw her. "Ami, Lita, Mina, Rae!" Serena cried as she ran to her friends. She hugged each and everyone of them. "How did you escape?" King Jonathan asked as he walked over to her. She looked over at her father. "I don't know...I was sitting in a room crying when a silver light began to glow from my chest. I closed my eyes and when I opened them I was in the gardens with Darien." She explained._

_ "The Queen of Venus was right.." A small voice said from the doorway. Everyone turned around and looked at a small white cat. "What do you mean, Artemis?" The King asked. "The Heart stones...Serena and Darien share the same heart stone. From the moment they were born they were destined to be together. Their love for one another is very strong and it is them who will break this cruse and stop Lord Hector, your highness..." Artemis replied. _


	12. The Final Battle

_**Chapter Eleven: The Final Battle**_

_**The Moon Kingdom...**_

_ It was now Serena's sixteenth birthday and instead of a party, this year, they waited for Lord Hector to strike. With months of intense training, they felt they was ready, even though Serena and Darien couldn't figure out how to harness the power of their heart stones, they still felt the battle was their to win. _

_ They stood in the center of the ball room as they danced slowly, while they waited for Lord Hector, staring into eachothers eyes. "Serena.." Darien began. "Yes?" She asked almost lost in his eyes. "No matter what happens tonight.." He began as he gathered the right words to say. "Know that I have loved you from the moment I first saw you and I will always love you, in this life and the next." He finished as he stopped dancing. She stared at him with glossy eyes. "Oh Darien and I will love you for all eternity, for there is no other I could love the way I love you." She said as she closed her eyes. He smiled as he closed his eyes and took her into his arms and sealed their vowel of eternal love with a soft kiss. A silver and red light glowed between them as their lips touched and faded as they parted and opened their eyes. Their heart stones had now became whole as they became one._

_ A powerful wind blew the windows to the ball room open as shadowy cloud appeared inside the ballroom. _

_**"Moon Prism Power!"**_

_**"Earth Power!"**_

_**"Mars Power!"**_

_**"Mercury Power!"**_

_**"Jupiter Power!"**_

_**"Venus Power!"**__ They shouted as they transformed into their sailor suits._

_**"Earth Prince Power!"**_

_**"Moon Prince Power!"**_

_**"Jupiter Knight Power!" **_

_**"Mars Knight Power!" **_

_**"Mercury Knight Power!"**_

_**"Venus Knigtht Power!" **__They shouted as they transformed into their armored knight suits._

_ "This is the end!" Lord Hector laughed as he sent a powerful blast of dark energy at them. The scouts and knights cried out in pain as they were hit. Sailor Moon was the first to her feet. "__**Moon Tiara..Magic!**__" She shouted as she tossed her tiara up at him. He laughed as he blasted the tiara to the ground. By then everyone was back on their feet again. "__**Jupiter Thunder..**__" "__**Jupiter Thunder Bolt..**__" "__**Crash!**__" Sailor Jupiter and Jupiter Knight cried together. Lord Hector grinned as he absorbed their power and shot it back at them. "Ahh!" Sailor Jupiter and Jupiter Knight cried out in agonizing pain as they were hit with their own powers. "SAILOR JUPITER! JUPITER KNIGHT!" Sailor Moon cried as she watched her two friends fall to the floor._

_ "My turn." Sailor Mars growled. "__**Mars Fire..**__" "__**Mars Fire Storm..**__" "__**Ignite!**__" Sailor Mars and Mars Knight yelled. "Fools...your are no match for me!" Hector laughed as he also absorbed their powers and sent them back at them. "Ahh!" "NO!" Hector laughed evilly as Sailor Mars and Mars Knight fell to the floor. "You ready Sailor Mercury? Lets double team him." Sailor Venus suggested. Sailor Mercury nodded as they powered up. "__**Mercury Bubbles**__.." "__**Mercury Ice Crystals**__.." "__**Venus Crescent Beam**__..." "__**Venus Solar Beam**__.." "__**Blast!**__" "__**Shatter!**__" "__**Smash!**__" The four of them shouted. Sailor Moon, Darien, and Samuel watched as Hector absorbed their powers and sent it back at them. Sailor Mercury, Sailor Venus, Mercury Knight, and Venus Knight fell to the ground lifeless. "No!" Sailor Moon cried as she looked around at her friends. _

_ "You want to give it a shot, Moon Prince?" Hector asked as he grinned evilly. "Samuel don't.." Sailor Moon cried as she grabbed ahold of his arm. He looked down at his sister. "Don't worry everything will turn out all right." He whispered as he smiled softly at her. He looked up at Darien. "Take care of her, Darien.." He said softly. Darien nodded as he pulled Sailor Moon away from Samuel. "No, Samuel stop!" She cried as he turned and walked towards Lord Hector. "__**Golden Moon Beam...Parish!**__" He shouted as a gold beam shot from tip of his sword and headed straight for Lord Hector. His beam was to powerful for Hector to absorb and hit him in the arm. "Ahh!" he groaned. "__**Earth Rose Petals...Strike!**__" A voice said from the other side of the room. "Alaynia, no!" Samuel yelled. But it was to late, Hector turned around just in time to absorb her attack and send it back at her. "Ahh!" She cried out as she fell to the floor. _

_ Hector turned and glared down at the young prince. "Now you die!" Hector shouted as he shot a green laser beam from his hands at Prince Samuel. Samuel tried to dodge it, but wasn't fast enough. The green beam pierced through Samuel's chest. "Ahh!" He cried as he fell to the floor. Darien gazed around the room at their fallen friends as Artemis's words ran through his mind. 'Their love for one another is very strong and it is them who will break this cruse and stop Lord Hector.' "Serena.." He whispered. She looked up at him with tears running down her cheeks. "Yes?" She asked as her voice quivered. "I think we were ment to do this alone.." He said softly as he took her hands in his._

_ She stared into his eyes and nodded in agreement. "We can do this, my love." He whispered as he closed his eyes. Sailor Moon nodded as she closed her eyes as well. Hector watched closely as he tried to figure out what they were doing. A silver and red light glowed between them as they tried to harness their heartstones. With in minutes the lights englulfed them for a split second. "What's happening?" Hector yelled. When the light faded there stood Princess Serena and Prince Darien with a silver and red stone shaped as a rose._

_ They opened their eyes and looked down at the heart stone in amazement. "The Heart Stone.." Serena whispered. Darien smiled as he looked over at her. "We can do this.." He said softly. She smiled as she nodded. They once again closed their eyes and focused their energy into the heart stone. It glowed brilliantly as their energy, their love, poured into the stone. Hector powered up as much energy as he could. When he gathered enough he sent it at them. A silver and red beam shot from the heart stone and ripped through Hectors energy blast and head straight for him. "No!" He cried as the beam of light ripped through his body, turning him into a pile of dust. The light faded as the heart stone broke in half and disappeared. Serena and Darien collapsed to the floor._


	13. A New Future

_**Epligue: A New Future**_

_**The Moon Kingdom..**_

_ Queen Serenity and King Jonathan ran into the ball room and gasped at the sight they saw before. "No..Serena!" She cried as she ran to her daughter. She pulled her daughters limp body into her arms. "Oh Jonathan...what could have went wrong?" She cried. The King kneeled down next to his wife. "I don't know Serenity...I just don't know.." He whispered. He looked around the room and the fallen knights and princesses when an idea struck him. _

_ "Serenity.." He began as he looked into her eyes. She looked up from her daughter and stared into her husbands eyes. "There is away we can save them, but it will take all of our energy to do so.." He said sadly. "The Silver Crystal..." She whispered. "Yes..we can send them to a new future on Earth, where they will be born into a different time..." He said softly. "What about the other kingdoms?" Serenity asked as she looked back down at her beauitful daughter. "Don't worry, we will put them into eternal sleep, so they don't have to endure the pain of loosing their children." He assured her as he pulled out the crystal. The Queen nodded in agreement._

_ "Your highness, what are you doing?" Artemis asked as he and Luna entered the ball room. The King and Queen looked over at their feline friends. "We are saving the future..." The king said as he stared into his wifes eyes. "Ready?" He asked. She looked at him as tears streamed down her cheeks. "Yes." She whispered. He closed his eyes as he held the crystal between them. "__**Cosmic Moon Power!**__" They said together. The two cat guardians watched as a silver light encased each princess and knight into a silver bubble. Bubbles formed around Princess Serenity, Prince Darien,and Prince Samuel as well. They floated into the air and floated towards Earth. A pink form of glitter rose into the sky falling on to the planets that surrounded them (except for Earth), encasing everyone who lived on them into a eternal sleep. _

_ The King and The Queen collapsed to the floor next to eachother. "Your Highnesses!" Luna cried as she trotted over to them. The Queen slowly opened her eyes and looked at the small black cat. "Luna, my dear friend, I want you and Artemis to go to the future with them and watch over them...If needed you will have the power to activate the Sailor Soldiers and their Knights." The Queen whispered as bubbles encased Luna and Artemis, sending them to Earth as well. "Goodbye my daughter...We will always love you.." She whispered as she closed her eyes. The Silver Crystal fell to the blue marble floor and shattered into tweleve pieces. The twelve pieces rose from the floor and flew off into sky towards Earth.._

_ One day in the near future they would meet again..._


End file.
